You Are Who They Aren't
by ScottHimself
Summary: He's been around the globe, wandering with his lifelong friend. He's now been given the opportunity to find his calling. This young man is Scott Blanche, and he's here to prove who he isn't and show the world what for.
1. Chapter 0 - Before We Begin

Chapter 0 ~ Before We Begin

It was about seventeen years since I was brought into the world.

It'd been almost ten years since we had left our first home.

It was exactly five after my incident.

And now… now I had no clue where to go.

...As in, we were literally lost.

We had been wandering the forests of northeastern Sanus for some time, about three or four months, and it was getting darker out. Food was never really an issue, and using me, neither was water. We had never needed shelter, as it really never rained too bad on our travels. At least, not for the few months we had been on Sanus.

The two of us had been to almost every continent on Remnant. Sanus, where we currently were, Anima, where it indeed _did_ rain many days of the month, and Solitas, where it snowed, and still wasn't pleasant to wander in. We hadn't been to Menagerie, for neither of us were Faunus, nor had we been to Nekris, simply because _no one_ wants to go to the Grimmlands. Well, some Huntsmen decide to go up there occasionally. Oh, and you can't exclude the criminally insane.

Back to where we are… at least if I knew where we were, that is.

My friend pointed out to me at one point that they had climbed a nearby tree, a tall tree, too, and that they had found a large building atop a cliff face. And considering the fact that we were on Sanus it could very well mean that we were approaching Beacon Academy, the Valean Hunter academy that many regarded as the best damn school in the world. 'The Shining Beacon,' some had called it.

However, as great as Beacon is, there is a very large spawning ground for Grimm closeby, spotted in many places around the Emerald Forest.

Wait… trees, cliff, Beacon…

It was at that point that I had realised where we were.

"Grrrr…"

...And so had the ten or so oh-so timely Beowolves that decided to join us.

' _Well, I need the practice, I suppose.'_

I nodded to my partner, and I went my way to fight the monsters I saw before me.

Anyone and their mother will tell you that you'd be crazy to fight the Grimm without a weapon, and I would have to agree. My weapon, Eighteen Ace, was a notably different gun than the rest of them. In reality, I should say 'guns,' the reason being that Eighteen Ace as a whole was an amalgamation of three six-chamber revolvers, each of which had a blade atop the barrel and were conjoined at the base of the handle to a disk. The handles were all made out of 'Goliath ivory,' a fancy way of saying that they were enamel, whereas the disk and barrels were pure titanium.

Simply put, Eighteen Ace is a revolver boomerang.

I ran up to the first of the pack, two of my three revolvers held in an underhand grip. I slashed twice at the Beowolf, flipped my right gun around, and put a bullet between its eyes. As soon as it went limp, I ran to the next wolf, and put enough force in my swing to decapitate it.

I stood above the corpse and formed Eighteen Ace into its thrown form, then threw it at the line of Beowolves who decided that forming a wall would be the best course of action. The weapon cleanly cut through the heads of four of them, and stuck into the fifth, managing to score five kills at once. Seeing as my partner had their fight covered, I grabbed my weapon and watched.

No later than when the last Grimm had died had a Bullhead dropped on in to meet us. Neither of us had called for one, not that we would nor could, so it had meant that we were being watched. The craft landed and out stepped a Man dressed in dark green, hair a dull white, sporting sunglasses and a cane.

"Good day to you two!" he called.

Neither me nor my partner replied, yet I stepped forward, a bit confused.

"Come aboard, I can take you the rest of the way."

I looked to the man for a few seconds before internally deciding that I could probably handle anything, and with backup it wouldn't be as hard, so I eventually got on the aircraft, and waved my partner over. With all its passengers, the Bullhead sprung into action and headed for the large academy ahead.

}~~~~~{

About four hours later, the three of us were atop the tallest tower in the academy, me and my partner sitting across from the older man. The room was a very oddly designed room, with it having windows around the entirety of it and the large clockworks above and below us. The man sat in front of us and took a small drink from his mug; from the smell of it, I could tell it was coffee.

"So," he began. "I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

I knew he was prompting me for my name, yet I remained silent. To my surprise, he just smiled at my silence.

"I suppose you are not one to talk. What of you, Miss…?"

"She doesn't talk," I answered. Ozpin turned to me with a smug look.

"Oh, I see. Seeing as though you _are_ indeed willing to talk, may I have a name?"

I sighed at this, now knowing that I pretty much had to answer the man. "My name is Scott Blanche."

Ozpin's smile dropped a bit for a split second at the mention of my name, but immediately came back. "And your friend?" he prompted.

I looked over to my friend. She was only 4'10", even in heels, making her only come up to about the top of my chest. She wore a white jacket with pink accents and a grey corset, as well as a necklace that she says that she totally bought. She wore a pair of grey tights and white knee high heels. She also wore black gloves, in one of those her ornate parasol was held. Her hair was long, and multicolored; the left was brown, the right a bright pink. Her eyes also matched her multicolored hair, at least they were at that point in time.

I turned back to Ozpin. "This is Neopolitan."

He sat there for a second, not saying anything. Eventually he spoke up. "Do you know why I decided to retrieve you both from the Emerald Forest?"

Neo shook her head, and I replied similarly.

"Am I to be correct in assuming that you two are 17 years of age?"

Neo thought about this for a moment, then nodded. That was the cue for my approval as well. Neo's inclusion in the decision was important, so waiting for her was necessary. We always went together.

Ozpin smiled at this. "Splendid. As I've stated, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

I caught on right away. "You want us as students."

Ozpin kept that grin going. "Yes."

I turned my attention to my right. "Well, Neo. We can stay here and go to school, or we can keep wandering around. What's your choice?"

Neo nodded, and that left me to throw in my two Lien.

"I guess we're in on your deal, Ozpin."

I held out my hand and he shook it, holding my hand in a bit firm of a grip. "Excellent, however I prefer to be called Headmaster or Headmaster Ozpin, if you would."

This man is touchy on his name, it would seem. My eyes narrowed, and after a second we all heard a 'clink' noise as Ozpin's mug had fallen over. Neo looked to be the culprit, as she had a shocked expression, and had hid her parasol.

I grabbed a tissue from the desk and cleaned it up. "Sorry about that, sir, I got it." I noticed that a bit of coffee had even got on my finger as I tossed the used tissue away.

"Will that be all, Headmaster?" I asked.

"No, no, you may leave. I expect to see great things come from you both," he said, smiling.

Neo and I got in the elevator, and as the doors closed, I raised my hand to wave to Ozpin as he sipped from his mug. The doors closed and I heard a splash, a scream, and someone who sounded a lot like Ozpin scream something along the lines of 'being betrayed by his true love.'

Gods, do I love justice.

Good thing I'm gonna be a hunter, huh?

}~~~~~{

 **So here we are. My first story of many on this website.**

 **I don't care what other people say, FF . net is a great website, and I am happy to join the ranks.**

 **So, yeah, start with an OC, wooo. Yeah, but this is how I write my stories. I enjoy the stories that are original works, that's why I put in a new factor in the form of an OC to put my touch on it.**

 **Now, I don't like starting with Blanche, but this character is the one with my favorite story, so I'm gonna do that. I** _ **should**_ **have started with another character, either Spectre of Johnson, but for now, Blanche is here and he's here to stay until I die, which shouldn't be for many years.**

…

 **Yeah, many years.**

 **Be sure to review your ideas and thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Go Towards The Light

Chapter 1 ~ Go Towards the Light

I never understood how a person could be airsick.

Aircraft is almost always a smooth ride. Excuse turbulence, and you have a solid, straight ride to your Point B. You generally have a few hours to do whatever you like, such as writing, reading, or sleeping, which was what I was doing during my flight to Beacon. It was only going to be about two hours, but I slept whenever I was given a chance to. And I was having the best dream, too, there were these women, and we were─

...on second thought, nevermind.

But it was still a good dream, regardless of its contents. I was enjoying said dream until I was prodded awake.

I opened my eyes slowly. "...I swear to God whoever is poking me is in for a world of hurt," I said angrily.

" _Wakey, wakey, Scott!_ " I heard Neo say from my mind.

...This may take some explanation.

I have no clue as to why or when it happened, nor can I answer why or how it works, but Neo had established some sort of telepathic link between us. She could just 'think something to me' as she had put it, and I would receive the words. Neither of us could ever figure it out, so after a while we dropped the point as a whole.

I stared at Neo for a moment, and eventually let out a sigh. "Damnit Neo, I was dreaming."

" _But Scott! I'm booorrred!"_ Neo whined.

"I don't know what to tell you Neo. Look out the window, I guess. It's what I'm doing."

I was looking at the window, yes, but more focused on my reflection. I hadn't seen myself in a while, and was unknowingly checking myself over before I arrived. I wore a white trench coat and light grey slacks. I had black steel toed boots, and three holsters for each third of Eighteen Ace along my belt. But perhaps my most notable feature was the fact that I only had one eye visible at all, the rest of my face covered by my scarf, and my hair concealed within my cap. My one visible eye was a bright red.

My self-inspection was cut short when Neo started to complain again.

" _Okay, I looked out the window. Now I'm bored again, entertain me!_ "

As if on cue, the hologram projector had given me a way out.

"Well, they just turned on the TV." I pointed out.

We both got closer to the hologram, that of which was a woman, likely a professor.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon!" the woman began. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Neo and I shared a glance, and both sighed.

"Yeah right," I said. "Peace."

}~~~~~{

The airship landed and everyone was let off, Neo and myself a tad bit towards the back of the crowd. Suffice to say, the campus was huge and beautiful. It was the perfect blend of nature and industry; it was a perfect structure. Ozpin's tower was nestled inside a group of other spires varying in height. I was amazed by the entire place, so Neo and I decided to walk around a bit. However, as was the norm when travelling with Neo, she'll find something to get involved in.

" _Scott! I sense fun!_ "

"You mean danger," I deadpanned.

She shrugged. " _Same thing. C'mon, it's over here somewhere!_ "

Neo dragged my around for a good while until we came across the 'fun' Neo was sensing. It had turned out to be an argument between two girls, one in red and black, and one in white. The girl in red was on the ground, amongst what I assumed to be the white girl's luggage. The white one decided it was then a good idea to wave Dust powder in front of the red one, and she was promptly answered by the red girl sneezing and exploding in many colors and elements.

Needless to say, Neopolitan was a happy girl. So happy, in fact, that she was raring to go start more fighting. I held her back, and I totally was _not_ doing it for the fact that I was scared of what she could do. Nope. Not scared.

Neo pouted at this. " _Why can't I go?_ "

"You know as well as I do that I go where you end up," I replied. "I can do fights, but I don't like arguments."

Neo huffed and crossed her arms. If she didn't know more than five ways to kill someone with just her legs, you'd easily mistake her for a kid. Hell, most people _already_ mistook her for a kid.

They would never see her the same way after.

Eventually, the bickering of White and Red drew the attention of a girl wearing black. She and the white one got into their own small word war and left along different paths, leaving Red behind. Now that the argument had boiled over, I could finally let Neo off the leash. We walked up to Red, who at this point was on her back, with a somber expression on her face.

"Welcome to Beacon..." she sighed.

I looked to Neo, who at this point wasn't as excited, and she nodded her head towards the girl, as if to say 'Help her up.'

I extended out my hand towards her. "Are you the one who blew up just now?"

She took the hand and pulled herself up. "Yeah, that'd be me." She laughed lightly.

"I'm Scott Blanche," I said. I gestured to Neo. "This is Neopolitan."

"Ruby Rose," she replied.

There was a brief spot of silence before she asked "Wait, you mean like the ice cream flavor?"

}~~~~~{

The three of us had been walking for a while and we made smalltalk. Well, that essentially simplified to me leading a conversation while Ruby made her own comments and tried to make smalltalk, and Neo being mute didn't help Ruby's obvious social awkwardness. Eventually, Ruby pulled out her weapon.

"So… I got this thing!"

I immediately pulled out Eighteen Ace in defence, with Neo pulling the sabre out of Elegance, her parasol.

"Woah woah!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm just showing you the weapon, I'm not gonna shoot you with it!"

I was still on edge, but nonetheless we put our weapons down. Not away, down.

"Huh," I began. "A gun and a scythe. Hell, I won't complain about it, scythes are cool."

Ruby was elated to hear this, it seemed. "Ohmygodhegetsit! Okay, okay, lemme think." She walked over to Neo, who at that point had unfurled Elegance and was occasionally twirling it a bit. "Okay, so the umbrella part blocks bullets, and it acts as a sheath for the sabre!" Neo smirked at that and nodded. Ruby looked at me expectantly.

"You break it, you buy it, kid," I told her. She nodded and took Eighteen Ace to inspect it. After a few moments she realised what she was looking at and grinned what I thought was impossibly large for a grin.

"OH MY GOD HE HAS A GUN-ERANG!"

Well, _technically_ speaking, it was a revolver chakram, but I wasn't going to correct her─

'BANG!'

I winced as a gunshot rang through the area and held my ear. Apparently Neo had needed my attention for a bit, and grew very impatient with me.

" _We're late to that assembly thing!_ " she yelled.

I checked my scoll, and sure enough we weren't going to be very timely. "Damn, you're right!" I turned to Ruby. "You wouldn't happen to know where that assembly is, do you?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "Hehe, I thought you did…"

Well, crap.

Time to make a mad dash to the assembly.

}~~~~~{

We had barely made it in time, if the headmaster beginning his speech was any sign. I saw Ruby point to a large, bright yellow splotch of hair within the masses.

"That's my sister. Gotta go, guys. Nice meeting you!" she said as she blended in with the crowd.

I saw Ozpin walk up to the microphone and he started to talk.

"I'll... keep this brief," He started. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Goodwitch came to the mic next and pointed us to the ballroom, the place we were going to sleep for the night.

About four hours later, I was in the ballroom with every other student, and I was sitting on a sleeping bag next to Neo.

I was so annoyed by the headmaster for giving a speech that held as much value to me as a glass of Grimm piss. All he basically just said was that we waste energy. Oh well. Even so, I was mad the entire night.

"That old moron goes up there and complains to us as a first impression." I told Neo. "'Boohoo look at you guys get it together.' As if we didn't know it, he just explicitly told us!"

She silently giggled. " _Yeah, it's not like we would know or anything._ "

We laughed a small bit as we set up our stuff for the night. We had finished and we crawled into a bag each. I forgot how comfortable they were, and I was not keen on wasting the feeling.

I sighed in relief. "One last day of floor sleeping, then some permanent bedding!"

Neo sighed in her own way as well. " _Yeah, real beds, the real way to live._ " She rolled over to me, looking tired. " _So who takes first watch tonight?_ " she asked, referring to our nightwatch system we used when we travelled.

I laughed a bit. "Hehe, Neo, we don't have to do that anymore." She looked a little confused and I gestured to all the other students. "All of these other kids are good. Our stuff is safe, _we're_ safe. We can sleep soundly, kiddo."

Neo looked unsure for a second, but then smiled at this as her eyes closed. " _Haha, welcome to Beacon…_ "

I couldn't help but smile, myself.

"Yep. Welcome to Beacon."

}~~~~~{

 **Damn I love this story.**

 **Neo's umbrella has a name, now. Elegance fits her perfectly. I was thinking of giving the sabre a name, too, but Neo is Neo; she cuts 'em up with elegance, too.**

 **Well, the kids all get thrown off a cliff next chapter.**

 **...Fun!**

 **Remember to leave a review with your ideas!**


End file.
